A large industry has built up around men and women's desire to remove unwanted facial and body hair. While electric razors are a relatively recent tool for men to remove facial hair, many men continue to rely on disposable razors or razors with disposable razor blades for facial hair removal due to the perceived inability of electric shavers to provide a close shave. Although women have additional hair removal methods at their disposal (e.g., foam that chemically removes hair or wax that mechanically removes hair), they still rely on disposable razors or disposable razor blades. Most recently, lasers have been used to limit or stop follicle hair growth. This method, however, is currently expensive and not used by most consumers. As such, disposable razors and razor blades continue to be the device of choice for hair removal.
Limitations on the use of razors include the short life span of the razor blade, lack of suitable storage mechanisms and the cost involved in the continual purchase of new disposable razors and razor blades.
During shaving, the shaver must frequently rinse the blade with water. After shaving is completed, the razor is typically set aside on a shelf or bathtub surface while debris, such as residual hair and water is left on the blade until the blade is reused. Continual contact with water between uses causes the razor blade to corrode, reducing the blades usefulness and life span. Additionally, debris left on the blade becomes bonded to the razor blade. The adhesion of debris to the blade lessens the sharpness of the razor blade, further reducing the efficiency and life span of the razor. Depending on the shaver's tolerance to pain when using corroded blades or blades compacted with debris, the disposal rate of the razors or razor blades can be very high.
Disposable razors and razor blades are also limited in their ability to moisturize the skin during use. Shaving without the skin being moisturized results in increased nicks and cuts of the skin. These painful nicks and cuts are enhanced in individuals with sensitive skin. While some of the more expensive disposable razors contain a moisturizing strip, after repeated use these strips become ineffective and lead to premature disposal of the blade. Alternatively, to obtain moisturizing of the skin during shaving, a cream that contains a skin conditioner must be applied.